Description: As in the original application, Core C will provide facilities and expertise for microscopy, image acquisition, and image processing to assist the aims of investigators involved in this program project. This core will take advantage of substantial existing microscopy and imaging resources in the Center for the Study of Nervous System Injury (CSNSI), which includes a laser scanning confocal microscope, digital fluorescence microscopes, and a microcomputer local area network. Each of the projects makes extensive use of microscopy techniques supported by the core. The specific aims are as follows: 1. Maintain a laser scanning confocal microscope as a core facility for Project investigators. 2. Provide necessary hardware and software for image acquisition and analysis of data acquired from the confocal microscope, existing digital and analog imaging cameras, and scanners. 3. Establish a microscopy resource for brain slice imaging and recording, including an upright fluorescence microscope and slice chamber. 4. Provide technical expertise and consultation for planning, execution, and interpretation of experiments using advanced imaging techniques. 5. Provide opportunities for education and training in advanced microscopy and digital imaging.